


No Autocorrect We Die Like Idiots

by fireynovacat



Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Characters, Disaster Friends, Gen, Grey Team, Modern AU, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Texting, and crownedhearts being a disaster trio, as in multiple ones, ft. Comet being weird with fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: The groupchat was as old as their friendship (and Eva occasionally pulls out the various horrible attempts at flirting to tease them). But the group of four talked about everything. From favorite movies, to classwork, to trauma.





	No Autocorrect We Die Like Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Why not? Takes place in a modern au, where Grey Team are all teenagers doing teenager things.

**Yeetedspacerock is online**

**Yeetedspacerock: ** hello queers I am now free

**Duckduckduck: ** hello dear!

**Lorax2: ** hello!

**CrazyScientist: ** Hello again

**Yeetedspacerock: ** I'm going to dieeeee

**Duckduckduck: ** math?

**Yeetedspacerock: ** yes. And art. I have to draw the most beautiful thing and I caaannn'ttt

**Duckduckduck: ** just draw yourself! ;)

**Lorax2: ** mood, I too cannot draw

**Yeetedspacerock: ** why would I draw myself?

**CrazyScientist: **god you all are oblivious

**Yeetedspacerock: ** ????

**Yeetedspacerock: ** oh wait! Yeah my parents are going to a party tomorrow and I'm allowed to invite you guys over! Dad's making cookies. What movies do you want?

**CrazyScientist: ** Star Trek the Motion Picture 

**Yeetedspacerock: ** yes. As long as we can watch First Contact

**Duckduckduck: ** idk what that is but I vote Disney

**Lorax2: ** same, Coraline

**Yeetedspacerock: ** MULAN 

**Duckduckduck: ** i have to make cupcakes to outdo your dad

**Yeetedspacerock: ** yes I'll make food also apparently if you're asked what you want to do after college supernatural investigator "is not a real career"

**Duckduckduck: ** do it anyway

**Lorax2: ** I'm in

**Yeetedspacerock: ** Eva?

**CrazyScientist: ** I'm in whether you want me or not.

**Yeetedspacerock: ** nice Now just for my other future partner.

**Yeetedspacerock: ** FUCK DON'T READ THAT 

**CrazyScientist: ** but you sent it?

**Duckduckduck: ** I'd love to be part of your team love

**-Yeetedspacerock has left the chat-**

**Duckduckduck: ** did I do something wrong?

**-Lorax2 has added Yeetedspacerock to the chat-**

**Yeetedspacerock: ** Oak don't u bloody dare

**Lorax2: ** ok ok!

**Yeetedspacerock: ** I'm making breaded chicken for tomorrow

**Yeetedspacerock: ** oh no

**Lorax2: ** what did you set on fire now?

**Yeetedspacerock: ** rude I just dropped the eggs

**-Yeetedspacerock has changed Lorax2's name to Rude-**

**Rude: ** hey! It's accurate

**CrazyScientist: ** tru but it's rude

**Yeetedspacerock: ** my love defend my honor!

**Duckduckduck: ** why defend your honor when I can take it myself? ;) And u are the reason there's metal tables in chemistry now

**Yeetedspacerock: ** romance was a mistake. It was an accident 

**CrazyScientist: ** Comet really is the reason for that?

**Yeetedspacerock: ** yeah also…

**-Yeetedspacerock has changed Duckduckduck's name to Traitor-**

**Traitor: ** babe :'(

**Yeetedspacerock: ** you accidently set things on fire twice and you're a "pyromania risk" and "under watch" he asked for a chemical reaction. it happened

**Traitor: ** don't worry I'm paired with them and make sure nothing bad happens

**CrazyScientist: ** u should have gotten extra credit

**-Yeetedspacerock is offline-**

**Traitor: ** nooo

**CrazyScientist: ** oh! I get it now!

**Traitor: ** what?

**-CrazyScientist has changed Traitor's name to Duckduckduck-**

**-CrazyScientist has changed Rude's name to Lorax2-**

**CrazyScientist: ** earlier Comet meant romantic partner like marriage

**Duckduckduck: ** oh!

**Lorax2: ** yup

**-Yeetedspacerock is online-**

**Yeetedspacerock: ** EVA 

**CrazyScientist: ** wut

**Yeetedspacerock: ** >:(

**Yeetedspacerock: ** How dare u

**CrazyScientist: ** wut???

**Yeetedspacerock: ** u revealed my marriage fantasies

**Duckduckduck: ** awww! My falling star!

**Lorax2: ** valid

**-Yeetedspacerock has changed their name to HopelessRomantic-**

**-Lorax2 has changed their name to MetooComet-**

**CrazyScientist: ** y'all sappy

**Duckduckduck: ** don't mind me, just dying

**Hopelessromantic: ** nooooo

**Hopelessromantic: ** so two star treks Mulan Coraline probably some other Pixar. U guys just come after breakfast, we'll just have a movie marathon

**MetooComet: ** I don't eat breakfast, I eat and then got to sleep at 5 so really it's a late

**Duckduckduck: ** Oak :(

**MetooComet: ** what?

**Duckduckduck: ** if u get cuddles will you sleep

**-MetooComet has gone offline-**

**Duckduckduck: ** guess that's a yes

**-Duckduckduck has gone offline-**

**HopelessRomantic: ** yeah :/

**-MetooComet is now online-**

**MetooComet: ** what

**HopelessRomantic: ** Lan's on their way I'm jealous

**-Duckduckduck is now online-**

**Duckduckduck: ** letmein.gif

**MetooComet: ** that's you? You were serious?

**Duckduckduck: ** yup

**HopelessRomantic: ** how much trouble would i be in with my mom if I sneak out to join you

**CrazyScientist: ** none if you're careful

**Duckduckduck: ** yessss Comet

**MetooComet: ** you both just love flustering me

**HopelessRomantic: ** yep

**-Hopelessromantic is now offline-**

**CrazyScientist: ** good night see you tomorrow

**Duckduckduck: ** good night from both of us

**-CrazyScientist is now offline-**

**-Duckduckduck is now offline-**

**-MetooComet is now offline-**

**\----**

Comet taps on Oak's window, easily sliding in when the curly haired teen slid it open. This wasn't the first time really. They settle on the bed together. Landon is wearing an old shirt and sleep pants and immediately reaches up to pull Comet's black hair out of its bun.

They don't need to talk much, as Landon settles in the middle, Oakley on the left, Comet on the right. Arms wrapped around them both. Comet throws an arm over them both, hand ending up in Oakley's grip.

The three feel safe. Calm. Content. It's not long before they all are sleeping deeply.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
